


人鬼情未了

by WingK



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 艾倫從伊迪絲的手中收到了她的新書，故事的主角是個鬼魂——在空洞的哀傷眼神下方、有著一道刀切傷口的白色鬼魂。從收到那本書的那天起，艾倫開始失眠。





	1. 1

艾倫．麥克米可完全不記得他是怎麼回到美國的。只記得在自己完全喪失意識之前，他不惜一切要拯救的女孩支撐著他的纖細肩膀、和大雪中緊貼著他的溫暖體溫。  
聽說他昏迷了好幾天，還差點因為失血過多而再也無法回到這個世界；但他終究還是撐了過來，就像過去屢次熬了幾天夜撐過在求學時代的每次考試一樣，很艱難、很痛苦、但結果證明這麼做值得。

「恭喜你出院。」  
伊迪絲．庫欣，他不惜一切要拯救的女孩，笑著給他一個友好的擁抱。

艾倫也回以一個微笑和擁抱，像小時候一樣拍拍女孩的頭，「妳也是，伊迪絲，想不到妳竟然比我快出院。」  
「因為你傷得太重，又流了好多的血。」伊迪絲越說越小聲，「我扶你離開時我甚至感覺不到你的體溫……我好害怕你就這麼死了。如果這樣，那就是我害死你的。」

但我能感覺到妳的體溫，就和現在一樣。  
艾倫後知後覺的察覺，抱著他的不只是他的青梅竹馬，也是暗戀已久的對象；他尷尬的悄悄將環在對方身後的手收了回去。  
「那時候在下雪。」他呢喃著說：「我們倆都冷冰冰的。」  
「是啊，那個時節真的很冷呢、」  
伊迪絲突然拉開兩人的距離，掏出手巾捂在嘴上，輕輕咳了幾聲。

雖然對方藏起手巾的動作很快，但艾倫還是隱約看見了上頭的點點殷紅。他皺起眉，拉聳下肩膀。  
「那是永久性的傷害，對吧？」他哀傷的低下頭，「我多希望我能治好妳。」  
「醫生們已經盡力了。你也一樣，你不是特地來救我了嗎？」  
「我還差點拿了那毒茶給妳喝……」  
「你當時不知道。」  
伊迪絲揚起下巴，直視著他的眼睛，「你救了我，艾倫。沒有你，我可能真的就這麼死在了腥紅山莊，被埋進紅色的黏土裡，永遠也不會有人發現。」  
我們救了彼此，他不惜一切要拯救的女孩對他微笑。

他看著女孩明亮清澈的雙眼半晌，終於也揚起嘴角。  
「謝謝妳，伊迪絲。」  
「我也謝謝你。」她說，墊起腳尖吻了他的臉頰。

  

但伊迪絲仍然拒絕了他的求婚。

她堅持住在父親留下來的宅邸，繼續她的小說創作；偶爾也會拿尚未潤飾的稿件跟艾倫分享。他也繼續在他們相約的下午茶時間中與她分享新蒐集的各種靈異照片，但他們倆都同意，沒有一張比得上他們在腥紅山莊的經歷那般恐怖。  
或許這個比小說還要更切身的經歷使得伊迪絲的小說更具有感染力，她的第一次投稿就接到出版社的正面回覆；在與編輯反復的討論和修稿後，伊迪絲．庫欣的第一本驚悚愛情小說送印了，即將與該出版社的其他新書一起正式上市。

「恭喜妳！」  
艾倫在來開門的伊迪絲懷裡塞了一大束鮮花，「以後就要稱妳為庫欣老師了。」  
「別太誇張，麥克米可醫生。」  
伊迪絲頭髮還才留些剛起床的蓬亂，但笑容彷彿正午的陽光一般燦爛，「書都還沒印好呢。」  
「等書上市後我一定要第一個買到手。」艾倫表情嚴肅的宣稱，「請問老師，到時候我有這個榮幸請您在書上簽名嗎？」  
「你不要真的跑去買呀。」  
伊迪絲邊笑邊捂著嘴，「咳、我跟出版社要了一本要給你呢。」  
「哇，這是認識作者的特權嗎？」他的手遲疑了一下，還是伸出去拍了拍對方的背。「不管怎樣，一定要幫我簽名，不能忘記喔！」  
女孩邊咳著邊點點頭，眼睛笑得彎彎的。

  

一個月後，艾倫順利的從作者手上拿到了那本新上市的小說《ＧＨＯＳＴ》。封面翻開後的扉頁上頭，除了作者的親筆簽名外，前頭還加了「親愛的艾倫」的署名。  
他將這本書慎重的放上書櫃，放在他的醫學書籍和推理書籍前頭。  
不需要再翻閱那本書，他對書的內容也早已熟知；在伊迪絲開始撰稿之時，他就已經成為了她第一個分享作品的忠實讀者了。他也知道這個印成書的故事是伊迪絲改了近十次才終於定稿的版本，不管是故事背景、角色安排和結局設定都最開始的故事有所落差；唯一不變的是，故事裡頭始終有一個白色鬼魂。  
在空洞的哀傷眼神下方、有著一道刀切傷口的白色鬼魂。

從收到那本書的那天起，艾倫開始失眠。 


	2. 2

艾倫自認並不是一個貪睡的人，過去一晚只睡三、五小時的情況也不是什麼稀奇的現象，因此近期的失眠症狀他判斷應該只是偶發性的、狀況輕微的小毛病；不過接連著幾天都睡眠不足還是挺惱人的。

他評估了幾種了可能造成失眠的原因，最後決定從減少個人咖啡因的攝取量開始。  
艾倫將陪伴自己度過診療時間的咖啡換成了白開水，並且在他與伊迪絲的下午茶時間，婉拒了對方端出來的紅茶，將暗色的茶湯換成了米白色的溫牛奶。

伊迪絲捧著茶壺，瞪大了一雙眼睛。  
「這是你新的嗜好嗎？」  
「呃，算是吧。」有關自己失眠這點小困擾，艾倫還不打算讓伊迪絲知道，「其實牛奶搭配甜點也是挺適合的。」  
「的確是不錯……只是……」  
伊迪絲輕笑著放下茶壺，「跟你的形象不太相符。」  
「是嗎？我以為在我們之間沒有維護個人形象的必要——」  
艾倫看見對方用手指在自己的唇上壓了兩下示意，再向他遞出自己的手巾。  
他搖搖頭謝絕了對方的好意，將頭轉向一旁，伸出舌頭舔了舔自己的唇。  
「你真的這麼想嗎？」  
伊迪絲微笑著，看著青梅竹馬還沾著乳白色液體的嘴角和微微發紅的耳根。

這樣嘗試減少咖啡因攝取之後又過了一陣子，艾倫才確認目前的做法對改善他的失眠問題一點幫助也沒有，反而還害他拉了好幾天的肚子。  
他忍痛決定再放棄溫牛奶，將自己會接觸到的飲品全都換成了索然無味的白開水，這使得那些搭配食用的美味點心失色不少，但他的睡眠狀況仍然沒有半點好轉的跡象。

他猶豫了兩天，在「縮短門診時間造成患者就診困擾」、或「勉強自己精神不佳看診提高風險」兩者之間仔細衡量後，決定還是暫時取消晚上的門診。  
他計劃拉長夜晚躺在床上的時間，嘗試讓自己在不知不覺中進入睡眠狀態。

在用完晚餐及簡單的盥洗後，艾倫回到房間，做好一切入睡的準備，比習慣的作息時間還要更早就爬進被窩躺好，眼睛閉上、保持心情平靜，等待著睡意來襲。  
一開始他只感覺自己的大腦仍在劇烈活動，一點也沒有緩和的跡象；但撐了幾個鐘頭之後，不曉得是這個方法奏效，還是接連的身體狀況讓他的生理和心理皆已太過疲憊，在失眠一週又一天後的晚上，他終於進入睡眠。

  

眼前的殘影使他難以辨識自己身處何處。

他聽見風穿過開啟的門窗和殘破的屋頂發出呼呼的聲響；雪花落在身上，從裸露的皮膚上傳來間歇性的濕冷觸感，腥臭的泥土味混著冷空氣侵入鼻腔內，凍得他的鼻黏膜幾乎要撕裂出血。  
他看見自己呼出的氣體凝結成白色的霧氣，因著他的吐息而越聚越大，幾乎要形成了一個人的大小。這抹霧氣幾乎占據了他的整個視野，他停下腳步，讓帶著水氣的白霧貼上他的右邊臉頰和嘴唇。

接著，從他的腹部倏地傳來一陣被穿刺般的劇痛。

  

艾倫從夢中驚醒。

四周仍然維持他就寢時的一片黑暗，除了自己的呼吸聲外沒有任何聲響。現在是夏季，他應該只將棉被折疊好放在身邊，現在卻被他自己給扯亂了，皺成一團蓋在身上。  
嘴裡都是血液特有的鐵鏽味，艾倫動了動舌頭，因著頂到舌尖明顯的破洞而嘶了一聲。他皺著眉，努力的回想自己究竟是夢到什麼才會狠狠的咬到了自己的舌頭，卻只記得一片白濛濛的虛無。 


	3. 3

伊迪絲發現她的青梅竹馬最近臉色呈現不正常的蒼白，嘴唇也沒有什麼血色，眼睛下面更出現了明顯的暗色陰影。

「艾倫，你還好嗎？」  
伊迪絲忍不住開口問，「你最近看起來很疲憊，是因為工作太忙了嗎？」  
「沒有，我沒事。」  
艾倫忍耐著打呵欠的慾望，端起自己的紅茶；既然失眠跟咖啡因沒什麼關係，他認為也沒有必要剝奪每日的休閒樂趣。「妳最近開始下一本的寫作了嗎？」  
「開始了，編輯建議我維持跟上一本一樣的風格，但我希望能更著重於驚悚的部分……不說這個，你真的沒事？你的臉色太難看了。」

「我……」  
他看著對方皺緊的眉間，猶豫了一會兒才再度開口，「其實……我最近都在做噩夢，所以睡不太好。」

伊迪絲輕輕噘起雙唇；艾倫知道她想到了什麼。  
「跟腥紅山莊有關嗎？」  
果然。  
「夢中我沒見到腥紅山莊。」嚴格說起來，他見到什麼自己都不記得了，「也沒有夢到當時的事情。」  
「但是，在那之前，」伊迪絲追問，「你不曾因為做噩夢而影響睡眠吧？」  
艾倫咬了咬唇，終究坦然的搖頭。

女子嘆了口氣，拉近了兩人之間的距離。  
「我也偶而會夢到那座大宅。」伊迪絲將對方蓋住眼睛的沙金色頭髮撥到後頭，望著那雙藍綠色的眼睛，「而當我醒來時，我的舌頭上幾乎還能嚐到著毒茶的苦味。那些可怕的事的確會讓人從睡夢中驚醒。」  
畢竟真的不是什麼令人開心的回憶，伊迪絲低語。

艾倫回想起他生命中最接近死亡的那一日。  
大雪中的千里跋涉、破敗古宅裡的對峙、還有滿掌都是從自己身體流出來的血。他想起在身體被利器穿透的前一刻，貼著他悄聲說話的那位準男爵。  
他倏地一陣冷顫。

「艾倫？」  
伊迪絲從觸碰的髮間感受到對方那一瞬間的顫慄。  
「伊迪絲，我……」男人低語，「我還是不太舒服，可能要先回去了，抱歉。」  
「不用跟我道歉的，我也想趕你回去睡覺呢。」伊迪絲輕拍對方的頭，「有什麼不舒服的狀況或煩心的事，都歡迎跟我說，好嗎？」  
「只是偶爾做噩夢而已，不用擔心啦。」艾倫勉強擠出苦笑。  
「除了我以外你還能跟誰講？」伊迪絲眨眨眼，笑得淘氣又溫柔，「尤妮絲嗎？」  
他笑著搖搖頭，「她有比關心哥哥更操煩的事，就別打擾她了吧。」

離開了庫欣家的大宅，艾倫搭上自宅的馬車，指示車伕直接回到麥克米可宅邸。  
一路上他抱著雙臂沉思，努力回想那些困擾著自己的噩夢究竟是什麼樣子；對此他的記憶仍然模模糊糊，沒有一個具體的畫面，但他開始懷疑伊迪絲猜得沒錯。

  

他踏進艾勒戴爾宅邸——腥紅山莊——的大廳。  
身上穿的外出衣物已經因為在雪地裡長途行走而變得濕漉漉的，根本無法抵禦風吹帶來的寒冷；從破了一個大洞的屋頂上飄下雪花，落在他的身上，立刻化成了一小灘的水。  
冰冷的空氣讓他呼吸不適，呼出的氣體在眼前形成一小道白霧。

一個白色的影子走到他面前。  
他停下腳步，與那抹影子對視；白影呼出的氣息貼上他的臉頰和嘴唇，帶著意外的暖意。

他在腹部的劇痛撕裂他的意識之前，對上那雙深邃卻空洞的眼睛。

  

「艾倫少爺？」

艾倫倏地睜開眼，看見馬車外熟識的年邁車伕正貼在窗邊小聲的叫醒他。  
「少爺，到了。」  
車伕見他醒了，便收回自己敲門的手，有禮的將車門打開。

艾倫甩了甩頭，將方才的噩夢甩出腦袋，走下馬車；下車的瞬間他幾乎要以為自己會踩在鬆軟的雪上，但實際上他踩上的是硬實的泥土地，而與幾乎動傷鼻黏膜的嗅覺記憶相反，空氣中有著潮濕的溫暖氣息。  
現在不是冬天，這裡也不是他記憶中和夢中的那座陰暗的大宅。  
可是不知道為什麼，艾倫覺得那雙眼睛仍然在某處看著他。 


	4. 4

在連續三個晚上做了有關腥紅山莊的夢境之後，這個夜晚，艾倫第一次見到夢中的白影。

正確的說，是個白色的鬼魂，就站在他的床邊。

那抹白色鬼魂十分具體，不是一具破敗的骨骸，它還保留著人類時期的血肉形相，甚至連那付俊俏五官都一併被完整保留了下來。只是所有色彩都被剝奪，身體的每個部位和衣裝都是石膏像般的慘白；左邊臉頰上一道刀切的傷口，冒出像煙一般的痕跡。  
鬼魂靜悄悄的站在他伸手可及的位置，沒有發出任何聲響，也從來沒有開口，只微微低著頭，用那雙空洞的眼神望著這個房間裡惟一的生命體。

艾倫躺在床上，全身的寒毛因為近身的寒冷而豎起。他不知該睜開眼還是閉著眼，眼睛在閉上的眼皮底下轉了轉，最後他選擇故做自然的翻身背向床邊，背對那抹白色鬼魂的視線。  
他全身緊繃，除了恐懼更多的是困惑。

這個晚上艾倫又失眠了，但不是因為噩夢的緣故。

  

伊迪絲脫下自己的帽子，將帶來的點心放在茶几上。她優雅的坐進來訪時一貫入坐的椅子裡，望向站在他面前的艾倫，眉頭輕輕皺起。  
「你最近的臉色還是很差。一樣因為噩夢嗎？」  
「最近沒有作夢了。」艾倫坐在她的對面，邊將滾燙的熱水注入茶壺，一邊苦笑，「只是睡眠不足而已。」  
「這和做噩夢導致的結果一樣啊。」伊迪絲嘆氣，帶點責備語氣的詢問：「還是這次是什麼原因讓你睡眠不足呢？」

好友沒有回答，只是沉默著等待茶葉泡開的時間，再動手在兩個空瓷杯裡添滿熱騰騰的紅茶；她接過其中一杯，看著對方端著自己的茶杯，望著其中的深色茶湯發愣。  
「艾倫？」她忍不住出聲。  
對方抬起頭看著她；她看見那雙藍色眼睛上的血絲。

「應該還是、噩夢吧？」  
艾倫最後這麼回答，帶著不確定的語氣。  
伊迪絲困惑的眨眨眼，沒有鬆開皺著的眉，「可是你說你沒有在作夢了？」  
「我總是記不住夢境的內容。」艾倫放下還冒著煙的茶，「或許是噩夢，但我不記得了。」  
「是嗎……」  
一個盛著蛋糕的盤子被遞到她的面前。  
「別替我擔心了。」盤子後頭是青梅竹馬的微笑，「快吃吧，今天的檸檬塔看起來很好吃喔。」

  

如同前幾天晚上一般，那抹白色鬼魂依舊在艾倫就寢之後應當熟睡的時間點，悄聲出現在他的床邊，帶著足以降低整間室溫的寒意。  
它總是站在枕頭旁的伸手可及之處，沒有任何其他舉動，也不曾發出任何聲音，就只靜靜的望著這個用蜷曲身子的背影與它劃開界線的男人，看上一整個晚上，在天色開始發白時再安靜的消失。  
艾倫從一開始的恐懼、困惑，到現在已經有點惱怒了。  
他決定採取行動。

他在被窩裡做了幾次深呼吸後，迅速的翻過身，睜開自己的兩隻眼睛，瞪上鬼魂的兩隻眼睛。

它似乎被他突如其來的行動嚇了一跳，白色的身影像是被雜訊干擾般晃了一下，但卻仍然佇立在原地沒有離開。  
艾倫翻身坐起，正面對上鬼魂不帶任何表情的臉。  
「你為什麼來找我？」  
他停了一下，見鬼魂似乎沒有回覆的意思，又繼續問：「你也去找了伊迪絲嗎？」

他注視著那抹白色鬼魂；鬼魂｜準男爵湯瑪斯．夏普也注視著他。  
一樣的外表、一樣的身高，連同髮型和服裝也與艾倫最後見到本人時相同。惟一差異的是那一身極端的白色，這足以顯示對方不是活著的人，而是一個早已喪失性命的魂魄。

他在被子裡悄悄握緊了拳頭，暗自吸了一大口氣，再度重複自己的問題：「你為什麼來找我？」

鬼魂依舊沒有回應，之後——它突然消失了。

房間恢復了應有的溫度，窗外仍是黑得深沉，距離太陽升起還有好一段時間。艾倫茫然的坐在床上發怔了一會兒，才帶著繃緊的神經躺回自己的被窩。  
他強迫自己維持了好一段時間的清醒，卻沒有再感應到看著他的視線和刺骨的寒意；最後在意識朦朧之間，他漸漸沉入睡眠。


	5. 5

足足有兩個夜晚，艾倫都在熄燈闔眼後順利的入睡、也沒有詭譎的夢境再來打斷他的睡眠。而他想自己應該不會再看到那位準男爵的鬼魂了。  
暫停了幾日的晚診總算可以恢復了，他愉快的寫了一張漂亮的公告，準備在隔天貼在診所的門外。

但就在他難得獲得安穩睡眠後的第三個夜晚，熟悉的寒意讓他從睡夢中被驚醒。

他維持著原本趴著的睡姿，集中精神留意著身後的動靜。就這麼僵持了一陣子，他貼著枕頭嘆了口氣，一個翻身從臥姿變成坐姿，他雙手撐在床邊仰起頭，面向鬼魂蒼白到近乎透明的臉。  
白色的鬼魂就立在他面前，不變的樣貌和穿著，不變的空洞雙眼幽幽的看著他。  
一個男性嗓音突然在他腦中響起。

_－我不知道該去哪裡。_  
鬼魂沒有移動，也沒有張嘴。  
_－露西爾還留在山莊裡，但伊迪絲卻回到了老家。我不知道該去哪裡。_

「所以你就來找我？」  
艾倫將自己額前微亂的瀏海往後撥，笑容有些苦澀，「我可是被你害得好幾個晚上沒睡好啊。」

_－我的手上有你的血。所以來找你是我做得到的選擇。_

他吃了一驚，看向鬼魂的手，那裡與其他部位一樣白慘慘的，沒有任何的血跡。  
但艾倫有理由相信這句話，因著他確實從對方手上獲得一個極深的傷口，那個傷口不至於致死，但出血程度卻差點害他喪命在腥紅山莊裡。

準男爵的聲音繼續出現在他腦中。  
_－很抱歉那時刺傷了你。但也謝謝那時你願意相信我。_

艾倫摸上自己腹部的疤痕。  
「那時我也沒有其他的選擇了。」  
他惟一想著的，就是該如何將伊迪絲平安的帶出腥紅山莊；他差點就失敗了。  
_－還好伊迪絲和你都還活著。_  
這個男人救了他們。  
「但你卻死了。」  
_－是。_

鬼魂的臉上始終沒有表情，左臉頰上傷口飄出的白煙幾乎掩蓋了那雙曾經吸引無數少女的眼睛。但艾倫知道即使沒有那道煙霧，也無法再從那雙眼中看見當初那名青年曾經有的自信神采。  
那雙眼中已經沒有了靈魂。

「對此我深感遺憾。」艾倫說。  
沒有靈魂的眼睛對著他，像是無言的控訴，又像是無奈的沉默。  
他突然有股想拍拍對方肩膀打氣的衝動；但他在要伸手的前一刻打消了這個念頭，「有什麼我能幫你的嗎？」

_－讓我留在這裡。_  
「……什麼？」  
_－我不想再回去那個地方了，請你讓我留在這裡。_

即使已經無法從鬼魂的臉上看出任何情緒，但侵入他腦中的聲音中載滿誠懇的請求。  
艾倫好想回到幾分鐘前，他就能躺在床上將被子拉高蓋住頭當作沒有這回事；但此時的他卻無法這麼做。

這次他繼追求伊迪絲後又再一次的退讓。

「請你向我保證，你只會待在我的房間裡，絕對不會驚擾我的父母和妹妹。可以嗎？」  
_－我保證。_

  

自從接受了準男爵的鬼魂會待在自己房裡這件事後，艾倫就不再為此失眠過了。他甚至逐漸習慣了有抹白色鬼魂時不時會突然現身，或是腦中動不動就冒出一個男人的聲音。  
他們開始有了比較友善的交流；醫生誇讚了準男爵優雅的華爾滋舞步，準男爵則對醫生的智慧與敏銳表達敬意。  
但最讓艾倫哭笑不得的是這件事。  
「所以你不知道我喜歡伊迪絲？」  
_－我知道你喜歡伊迪絲，但我不知道是想娶她為妻的那種喜歡。我以為你愛他如親人。_  
「跟我說你是開玩笑的。」  
_－……我是開玩笑的。_  
「上帝啊，你是認真的。」

他們也交流自身的專業，艾倫分享給夏普一些醫學上的學理知識，夏普則指導艾倫嚐試一些動力機械方面的技術；他發現當談到機械的話題時，對方會變得更多話些，雖然那張鬼魅般的臉上沒有表情，但若對方還在世，或許會在那張臉上看到笑容也不一定。

「我現在相信你是真心想要找人支持你的發明了。」  
_－現在才？那你之前相信的是？_  
「我之前相信你就是來騙婚的。」  
_－嚴格說起來，這也沒有錯。_  
「你倒是挺誠實的。」  
_－人都死了，有什麼必要說謊呢？_

他們有時也會聊起他們共同認識的人，雖然這樣的人屈指可數。

「認真的說，你當時難道沒有打過我妹妹的主意嗎？」  
_－你要聽表面話還是真心話？_  
「都聽。」  
_－表面上看來，我有。實際上，我姊姊有。_  
「我就知道。你有沒有感覺到我總是在瞪你？」  
_－你要聽表面話還是真心話？_  
「這個聽表面話就好了。」  
_－那當然是有囉。_

艾倫還嘗試問起夏普的家庭，甚至包括對方兒時的那樁慘案。夏普也坦然的告訴了他，甚至多描述了一些具體細節，害得艾倫的失眠紀錄又多了幾天。  
但他總是刻意迴避談到伊迪絲和她的父親；對方也從來沒有主動談起。

  

_－你能帶我去見伊迪絲嗎？_

在某個寂靜的深夜，準男爵的聲音突然從他的腦海深處竄出。  
艾倫原本快要閉上的眼睛瞬間睜大；他立刻扭頭看向床邊的老位置，白色的鬼魂如他預料一般佇立在那裡。

「我以為這是你能做得到的事？」他試探的問。  
鬼魂的身影晃了晃。  
_－我不確定她願不願意見我……_

「她怎麼會不願意呢，你是她的丈夫啊。」艾倫呢喃著低下頭，沉默了一會兒。爾後再揚起來的臉上堆起微笑，「那，明天晚上我會約伊迪絲共進晚餐，你要好好把握機會喔。」  
_－謝謝你，麥克米可醫生。_  
「不用謝，夏普爵士。」

艾倫吁了一口氣，往後躺到床上，轉身背對床邊的那抹亡魂。 


	6. 6

「怎麼會突然邀請我一起吃飯？」  
伊迪絲微笑著對他點頭致謝，優雅坐進艾倫拉開的椅子。  
「也不算是突然，我早就想這麼做了。」  
艾倫帶著笑坐進她對面的坐位裡，一旁的侍者動作迅速的擺好酒杯，在透明的玻璃杯裡注入深色的酒液。  
他端起自己的那杯，「要慶祝妳出書啊，庫欣老師。」  
伊迪絲掩嘴笑得眼睛微瞇。  
「那還真的有點久了呢。編輯都在跟我催第二本的稿子了。」  
「那等第二本出版之後我們還能再慶祝一次，可以嗎？」艾倫眨眨眼。  
伊迪絲點點頭，眼角的笑意不減。

豐盛的菜餚陸續上桌，兩人邊享用著餐點邊聊著他們小時候的回憶。伊迪絲調侃了艾倫曾經在一場庫欣家主辦的舞會上向她父親提親，當時他們只有十歲，弄得父親不知該如何回應；而艾倫也刻意提醒伊迪絲當初他要離開家鄉去求學時她哭得有多慘。  
吃飯的氣氛十分愉快；但實際上，艾倫並不真的這麼放鬆。  
在輕鬆談笑的背後，他不僅擔憂著他挑選的菜色不合對方的胃口，更擔憂那抹即將現身的白色鬼魂，這會讓對方有什麼反應？他實在無法預料。  
他不時的偷偷張望四周，並且嘗試先一步察覺隨著鬼魂出現會帶來的寒意。

伊迪絲發現坐在對面的男人有點分心。  
「艾倫，你在想什麼嗎？」  
「嗯？」  
「你的湯喝到一半就停下來了。」  
她指了指裡面還有一半液體的盤子，「有什麼煩心的事嗎？還是那噩夢仍然困擾你？」  
他說了聲抱歉，笑著搖了搖頭，「沒什麼事，別擔心。我也沒有再做噩夢了。」  
取代的是出現在現實世界的鬼魂，艾倫在心底說。  
「真的嗎？那就好。」與他是青梅竹馬的女孩露出鬆一口氣的表情。

之後，兩人交談的熱度稍微降低了些；其中一方分心的狀況也更加明顯。  
在主菜即將享用完畢之前，艾倫才終於開口。  
「我能……問問腥紅山莊裡發生的事嗎？」

他邊問，邊仔細觀察伊迪絲因著這句話而變化的表情；意外的，聽見腥紅山莊一詞，從她的臉上只讀到哀傷，沒有任何恐懼或太多痛苦。

他猶疑的補上一句，「如果想起來讓妳覺得難過，那就當我沒問了，繼續吃吧？」  
「不，我沒事。早在上一本書時我就已經將整件事回顧過好幾次了。」  
伊迪絲用叉子撥弄著盤內剩下的蔬菜，「而且你有權利知道所有的事。畢竟沒有你，我可能還不能離開那個山莊呢，跟湯瑪斯一樣。」  
艾倫吞了口唾液，視線又偷偷的往周遭掃了一圈。  
「夏普爵士——妳口中的湯瑪斯他……他是怎麼……」  
「是他的姊姊。」  
伊迪絲咬了一下嘴唇，「他的姊姊殺死了他，也差點殺死了我。」

接著，艾倫從伊迪絲的口中，得知當他壓著腹部的傷口躲在地下室時，腥紅山莊裡發生的一切；還有在那之前，伊迪絲在腥紅山莊裡碰到的一切。那是比噩夢還來的恐懼和無助的親身經歷，她卻無人可以倚靠，連自己的丈夫都瞞著她。  
伊迪絲講得平靜，但艾倫卻聽得滿腔怒火，他頻頻握緊拳頭，懊悔自己沒有更早一點發覺這件事，就能帶他心儀的女孩離開這些痛苦。  
他甚至有點後悔答應了湯瑪斯要帶他見他妻子一面的要求。

在聽完這些不愉快的回憶後，艾倫私底下做了一個深呼吸，再次環顧周圍，沒有任何白色鬼魂的影子。  
「伊迪絲，我能問一個問題嗎？」  
他的聲音細若蚊蠅，「……妳會想再見到湯瑪斯嗎？」

在幾分鐘的沉默後，出乎艾倫意料的，伊迪絲搖了搖頭。

疑惑脫口而出，「我以為他是妳的丈夫——」  
「他曾經是。」女孩說，「但他也曾經是別人的丈夫。」  
她將目光放在面前的甜點盤，看著蘋果派上的冰淇淋正在融化，「我在那座山莊裡見到太多他過去妻子的遺憾和怨恨，更見到了露西爾恐怖的執念——我想我稱呼那為恐怖應該不會太過份吧？」  
艾倫點頭同意了她的說法。  
「我相信湯瑪斯真心愛我，如同我愛他一般，」女孩繼續說，「但太多人因為湯瑪斯與露西爾而無辜死去，包括我的父親。」  
我後來才知道原來是露西爾殺了父親……如果他知道我最後還是跟湯瑪斯結了婚，還因此差點丟掉自己的性命，他一定會很難過。伊迪絲低下頭，語帶哽咽。  
「對不起，我無法否認我還愛著湯瑪斯。」她用手指抹了抹自己的眼角，「但你放心，艾倫，我不會想再見到他。」  
「啊、是嗎。」  
他沒有預期會看見女孩的眼淚，這讓艾倫有些慌亂；他急忙拿出自己的手巾遞給她，「抱歉，讓妳想起了妳的父親。庫欣先生是個很棒的人，我一直很尊敬他。」  
伊迪絲接過手巾，輕聲道了謝。

她讓自己流了一會兒淚。爾後吁了一口氣，收起悲傷，抬頭卻看見青梅竹馬沮喪的樣子。  
伊迪絲瞬間又換上調皮的神情，「我以為你聽見這個答案會比較開心？雖然你從沒說過，但我知道我嫁給湯瑪斯一定讓你很難過吧？」  
「啊、我、」艾倫支支吾吾，「唉，妳既然知道我的心意，就別再調侃我了。」  
「可不是我先提起湯瑪斯的喔。」女孩噘起嘴巴，「對了，你怎麼會突然問這個？」

他呼吸一滯，「我只是……以為妳會想見他。」  
他又下意識的看了看四周。

伊迪絲微笑著搖搖頭，拿起叉子，挖了一口被融化的冰淇淋弄得軟趴趴的蘋果派，「就讓他和他的姊姊繼續守候著腥紅山莊吧，那是他們的家，而我不屬於那裡。」

  

時間已入深夜，艾倫坐在書桌前，手上正翻閱著那本《ＧＨＯＳＴ》，伊迪絲的第一本小說。他才發現裡頭藏了太多伊迪絲在腥紅山莊的親身經歷和心情，比他所以為的還要更多。  
尤其是主角。  
在空洞的哀傷眼神下方、有著一道刀切傷口的白色鬼魂。

「你怎麼沒有出現？」艾倫輕聲問，仍然埋首在書本裡。

 _－伊迪絲說不想見到我。_  
夏普的聲音出現在他腦中。  
 _－她看起來很好。謝謝你照顧她。_  
他垂著眼，放在書頁邊的手指輕撫著書頁。  
「我可不是為了你啊。」  
 _－我明白，但我仍為此感激。_

艾倫闔上書本，從椅子上站起，轉過身面對站在他身後的白色鬼魂。  
他向著鬼魂伸出手，觸碰上對方左邊臉頰的傷口。  
白色的煙穿過他的手指，飄散在空氣中；指頭上竟感覺到潮濕的暖意，但卻沒有摸到皮膚的觸感。  
「這個傷口是怎麼來的？」  
 _－是露西爾給我的紀念。_  
「你究竟愛的是伊迪絲，還是你姊姊露西爾？」  
 _－我無法回答你這個問題。_

艾倫輕嘆口氣，收回自己的手。  
「那，我想我該和你說再見了？」  
 _－為什麼？_  
「你本來就是打算要我帶你去見伊迪絲的吧。」他眨著眼睛看著鬼魂的雙眼，「既然她不願意見你，那你也可以回家了？」

 _－我說過，我不想再回去腥紅山莊了。_  
第一次，艾倫從對方的語氣中聽見宣告般的強勢。  
 _－這些日子以來我終於確定，在你身邊，才是最適合守護的位置。_

「這樣啊。」  
他低頭苦笑，到頭來還是得看著這個男人追求他心儀的女孩。  
他努力在答覆的語氣中隱藏自己的失落。  
「隨便你吧。」


	7. 7

不將窗簾完全拉上是艾倫的習慣，他總是在窗簾之間留下一條小縫，讓隔日清晨的陽光喚醒他。但今天早晨的陽光比起昨日還來得溫和許多，比起昨晚悶熱的氣溫，目前的溫度也相當涼爽舒適，這讓他多瞇了幾分鐘才睜開眼睛。  
結果眼前的景色不是陽光透進窗戶的每日風景，而是一張白晃晃的臉。

艾倫下意識的往後面一個翻身，差點掉到床下。

 _－麥克米可醫生，你沒事吧？_  
「夏普爵士……！你真的嚇到我了，你怎麼在我的床上？」  
 _－昨天看到你睡到一半用腳將被子移到角落，猜想應該是半夜氣溫太高的緣故。想說或許我可以幫上一點忙。_  
難怪昨晚睡起來格外舒服，艾倫摸摸自己胸前還微涼的睡衣，打了一個小小的噴嚏。

  

現在想一想，那個噴嚏或許就是前兆。

「唔……好像怪怪的。」  
送走上午最後一位病人，艾倫將病歷收進抽屜，摸摸自己的額頭，小聲的自言自語道。  
 _－身體不舒服嗎？_  
白色鬼魂無聲的站在他身後；但他已經見怪不怪了。  
「嗯，覺得頭有點暈暈的，等一下去吃點藥。」  
 _－會不會是感冒了？保重身體啊。_  
「有可能，謝謝你的提醒。」

「你在跟誰說話嗎？」  
門口的聲音讓艾倫嚇了一跳，他下意識的站起身將白色鬼魂擋在身後，卻因為太快改變姿勢而瞬間昏眩，腳步踉蹌了一下。  
伊迪絲見狀，很快的走進房內扶住了他，「小心，別緊張啊，是我。」  
「噢，嗨，伊迪絲……你怎麼會過來？」  
他慢慢的坐到椅子上，不時偷看身後，夏普的鬼魂還站在原地，一雙眼睛直直的望著伊迪絲。  
但伊迪絲的注意力完全放在了艾倫的身上。  
「我是來答覆尤妮絲的舞會邀請的。」她眉頭深鎖，雙唇緊抿，擔心完全寫在臉上，「怎麼會突然頭暈？會不會是那次受傷的後遺症？」  
「不……我想我大概是有點感冒了。」他咳了幾聲，又嘆了口氣，「咳嗽真的是很不舒服的事呢，我能體會妳的痛苦了。」  
「我現在已經不太咳了。」伊迪絲笑笑，「那你還會失眠嗎？」  
「不會了，最近都睡得很好。」

他偷偷的瞥了一眼還杵在他身後的白色鬼魂；以他目前的姿勢，是無法擋住伊迪絲的視線的，更何況他們之間的距離都相當近。  
「伊迪絲，妳覺得還好吧？」  
「嗯？我很好啊？」  
「我的意思是，妳有沒有看到什麼會讓妳不舒服的東西？那種……」艾倫問得很遲疑。  
「你是說鬼魂嗎？」  
伊迪絲抬頭左右張望；夏普的鬼魂往後移了大約三步的距離。  
「沒有耶。我離開腥紅山莊後，就再也沒看到過鬼魂了。」她捏住好友的手臂，「還是你的症狀是因為見到鬼嗎？」  
「絕對不是。」他笑著擺擺手，「謝謝妳的擔心，我今晚會好好休息的。」

送走伊迪絲後，艾倫回到房裡，看見一個站在牆角的鬼魂。

 _－伊迪絲看不到我。_  
夏普的聲音很平靜。  
但艾倫聽在心裡總覺得不太舒暢，「好像有這個可能……」他語帶保留的說，「你沒事吧？」  
 _－我沒事，反正伊迪絲也不想見我。_  
鬼魂一反常態的壓低著頭。艾倫猶豫了一下，往前走近它所站的位置，彎下腰偏過頭，仔細的盯著準男爵的臉。  
「嗨，夏普爵士。」他露出微笑，「不要偷偷哭喔。」  
 _－……我哭了你也看不出來吧。_  
「說的也是啦哈哈——啊、」

突然一陣天旋地轉，噗咚一聲，麥克米可家的長男倒在了地上。

  

等艾倫再醒過來時，床邊站著一名他尊敬的長者、他熟悉的兩名女性，以及他最近才熟悉起來的一名男性（或者說是一名非人類）。

「感冒加上睡眠不足。」那名長者，波普醫師對他說，「感冒可能不能怪你，但身為醫者應該要好好注意自己的作息才對，怎麼會弄到睡眠不足呢？」  
「醫生，艾倫說他前陣子總是失眠。」伊迪絲開口，「有辦法幫幫他嗎？」  
「什麼？哥哥你怎麼沒有跟我說？」尤妮絲驚呼，「你該不會一個人讀書讀到深夜，和以前一樣吧？」  
「沒有沒有，我只是……做噩夢。」他偷瞄一眼床尾的鬼魂，「不過現在已經沒事了。尤妮絲，請別跟父親和母親說這件事。」  
「都請波普先生來了，你覺得父親和母親會不知道嗎？」她的妹妹雙手叉腰，「我去跟他們通知你已經醒了。」  
「啊，那別跟他們說——」  
「我會向他們報告兄長因為感冒身體不適，最近不能看診。」尤妮絲拿著一疊信封嘟囔著，「真是的，這樣要怎麼邀請那些先生們來參加下個月的舞會呢？沒有哥哥出面會邀不到的。」  
艾倫從被窩裡伸出一隻手，另一手摀著嘴咳嗽了一聲。「這只是小感冒，幾天後就會痊癒。妳把信封給我吧。」  
他的妹妹立刻將信封藏到身後；而旁邊波普醫師瞪了他一眼。他又將手縮了回去。  
「哼，我自己也辦得到。」尤妮絲說，「我會請人通知預約的人今天和明天的門診取消，哥哥你就躺在床上不要起來亂跑，也別跑去伊迪絲家裡喝茶喔。」  
伊迪絲在旁邊笑出聲，「這陣子我家不會歡迎他的。」  
「那就好。」尤妮絲向在場的每個人簡單行禮，再轉過身，「我先失陪了。」

隨著麥克米可家的女孩離開房間，另一名女孩也站起身。  
「我也該離開了。」  
艾倫抓住她的手，又急急忙忙的鬆開，「謝謝妳的關心，伊迪絲。」  
女孩對他微笑，「你對我永遠不用說謝謝。」

之後，艾倫獲得了足量的感冒藥和醫界老前輩的一陣叨唸，在他再三承諾自己會好好休息之後，波普醫師才同意離開，臨走前還強迫他先吞下一包感冒藥。

 _－他們都很喜歡你呢。_  
在最後一位客人走出房間之後，床尾的鬼魂終於出聲。  
艾倫在被子裡微笑，「我也很喜歡他們啊。」  
 _－那我呢？_  
「你啊……」  
他拉低被子，努力想撐起上半身，但很快就覺得頭暈眼花，只能再度躺回床上。  
「我承認以前我的確不太喜歡你。」他打了一個噴嚏，「不過現在我還蠻喜歡你的，夏普爵士。」

腦中的嗓音帶著笑意。  
 _－那我贏了，我可是一開始就蠻喜歡你的喔，麥克米可醫生。_  
「就算知道我其實是你的情敵之後？」  
 _－知道你其實是我的情敵之後，我就更喜歡你了。_  
「什麼啊。」艾倫笑得連連咳嗽，「原來我也在你的喜愛清單上頭嗎？」  
 _－這個嘛……_

他無法起身，只能用眼角餘光看見鬼魂緩緩從床尾向床頭移動，像是飄在空中又像是拖著腳步；這個動作艾倫看了許多次，仍然不確定對方是怎麼移動的。  
最後它停在了枕頭旁伸手可及的床邊，就是最一開始鬼魂出現在艾倫房間裡時所站立的位置。

 _－你要聽表面話還是真心話？_  
「什麼？」  
 _－有關我的喜愛清單。_

暈眩感仍然存在著，喉嚨又似乎因為方才連續的咳嗽而乾渴，艾倫忍不住吞了一口唾液。  
「呃……真心話？」

白色鬼魂終於有了站立以外的動作。它單手放在胸前，像是鞠躬一般的彎腰，蒼白到透明的臉部幾乎要貼在面前；左眼下方那道傷口飄散出的霧氣噴在艾倫的右邊臉頰上，帶著意外的暖意。

 _－我不是說，在你身邊才是最適合守護的位置嗎？_  
準男爵的聲音迴盪在醫生的腦中，純白的嘴唇貼了上來


End file.
